tu es l'amour de ma vie
by SachiMalff
Summary: "Ayo, aku akan menggeretmu agar kau tak berhenti lagi." "...bukankah kita seharusnya... berdansa?" "Tak apa. Aku juga ingin memberimu pelukan selamat. Dan ternyata, kau hangat juga." hunhan - manxman - 1/2


_tu es l'amour de ma vie_

 _by **S** achi **M** alff_

* * *

 ** _P_** _airing : Oh Sehun - Lu Han_

 _ **W** arning : manxman, cliche (i mean... so boring, so cliche, sowwy TAT), typos_

 ** _D_** _isc : ideas are mine, casts are God's_

 ** _G_** _enre : Romance - not fluff but not an angst, you name it yourself  
_

* * *

 _[of your hand who pull me back]_

"Lu Han! Ayo! Cepatlah sedikit!"

Lu Han, pemuda yang kini tengah berlari dengan sekuat tenaga di urutan paling belakang itu hanya bisa mengatur napasnya yang tersengal-sengal dan menatap Minseok—teman dekatnya sejak SD—tajam. Ia mengelap keringat yang membasahi wajahnya dengan lengan bajunya, berharap bahwa ia takkan pingsan di tengah jalan.

"Percepat larimu! Pelatih terus mengawasimu!"

Lu Han langsung menoleh ke belakang, tepat di mana pelatihnya sedang berdiri dekat tiang basket. Ia sedang mendekap kedua tangannya sembari menatap Lu Han tajam, seolah memberi isyarat bahwa ia akan diberi bonus lari lima kali mengelilingi lapangan lagi jika ia tak menambah kecepatannya.

Dalam hati, Lu Han menyesal memiliki teman seperti Minseok yang dengan seenak jidat mendaftarkan namanya untuk masuk ke dalam klub basket.

Di putaran ke empat, Lu Han merasa tumit dan sekujur kakinya akan mati rasa jika ia terus menerus memaksakan diri untuk berlari. Maka dari itu, alih-alih berlari, ia kini terlihat seolah-olah ia sedang jalan cepat, tak memedulikan tawa hinaan dari para teman-temannya. Minseok yang telah mendapatkan tujuh putaran melewatinya sambil menepuk pundaknya simpati.

Lu Han berhenti, menumpukan kedua tangannya pada lutut kakinya sembari mengatur napas.

Ia merasa semua napas yang ada di dalam paru-parunya sudah habis, namun—

"Lu Han! Lari atau keliling lapangan lima kali lagi!"

—ia harus lanjut berlari. Sebenarnya, ia bukannya berlari, hanya saja ia mencoba untuk _terlihat_ berlari dengan cara berjalan cepat dan memasang tampang penuh semangat, walau teman-temannya kini telah mendahuluinya dan telah mendapat setidaknya tujuh atau delapan putaran, sementara ia baru lima.

Baru saja ia ingin menyerah dan pura-pura pingsan—yang mana akan jadi ide paling brilian dan menakjubkan abad ini, lalu kemudian ia akan berbohong jika sebenarnya ia punya sakit kanker kronis yang tak memperbolehkan dirinya untuk lari lama-lama, seberapa bodoh kedengarannya ide tersebut—ia merasakan kehadiran seseorang di sampingnya.

Dan benar saja, ketika ia menoleh ke samping kanan, ia melihat sosok Oh Sehun, temannya yang duduk di kelas sebelah, sedang berlari sambil menatapnya dengan satu senyum simpul.

Lu Han ingin membalas senyumnya, namun alih-alih menampilkan senyum menawan, senyum yang ia berikan malah terlihat begitu menakutkan.

"Uh—"

Lu Han mengernyit memandangi tangan Sehun yang terulur padanya.

"Ayo, aku akan menggeretmu agar kau tak berhenti lagi."

Lu Han memalingkan pandangannya dari tangan Sehun ke wajah Sehun, yang walaupun kini telah banjir dengan peluh, namun Lu Han tetap berpikir bahwa ia tampan. Sangat tampan. Kelewat tampan.

Dan tentu saja, Lu Han takkan membiarkan tangan Sehun menganggur seperti itu. Ia menggenggam tangan Sehun dengan erat, dan setelah itu pula, Sehun mempercepat larinya, menggeret Lu Han hingga ia berlari kembali.

Peduli setan dengan napasnya yang hampir habis, peluh yang membanjir atau kakinya yang seolah kram total, Lu Han tak peduli. Yang ada di dalam pikirannya kali ini adalah tangannya yang digenggam oleh tangan pemuda yang sialnya, baru hari ini ia sadar akan ketampanannya.

* * *

 _[of dance floor, you and me]  
_

Jika awal-awal saat Lu Han memasuki klub basket ia merasa bahwa menjadi anggota adalah neraka, maka lain ceritanya saat ini.

Dua bulan berlalu, dan selain kenyataan bahwa ia tak menjadi tim inti—yang pastinya ia akan menjalani latihan melelahkan dan bisa membunuhnya—dan hanya duduk sebagai anggota yang akan di suruh-suruh, ia bahagia.

Setidaknya, ia hanya perlu mengambil semua bola basket yang digunakan untuk latihan dan mengembalikannya ke gudang.

Dan di saat-saat seperti ini; saat di mana mereka sedang mengadakan pesta besar-besaran karena kemenangan tim inti di ajang kompetisi basket tingkat provinsi, Lu Han bersyukur Minseok memasukkannya ke dalam klub basket.

Ah—ngomong-ngomong tentang Kim Minseok, ia kini sudah menjadi tim inti, bersama dengan Oh Ganteng Sekali Sehun, tentu saja.

Bicara tentang Sehun, Lu Han jadi ingat pertemuan pertama mereka yang berlangsung di lapangan basket. Namun di tengah-tengah lamunannya tentang Sehun, ia dikejutkan dengan tepukan keras di punggungnya.

"Owh!"

Di belakang punggungnya, Minseok nyengir tak bersalah.

" _Dude,_ masuklah ke lantai dansa."

Lu Han melirik sebentar ke lantai dansa, dan matanya menangkap sosok Kim Jongin, sosok yang selalu mengganggunya sekaligus pacar _official_ Do Kyungsoo, tetangganya yang imut dan polos. Mengernyit, Lu Han menggeleng pada Minseok.

"Tidak. Kim Berengsek Jongin ada di sana," katanya sambil menunjuk Jongin dengan gelas berisi _cola_ yang ia minum. Oh—ya, walaupun berada di pesta, namun pelatih melarang keras para muridnya untuk membawa minuman keras, dan karena tempat yang mereka pakai saat ini masih bagian dari sekolah, maka mereka tak berani untuk menyelundupkan barang-barang seperti itu.

Minseok berdecak tak suka, dan sejurus kemudian ia menggeret tangan Lu Han, menariknya ke lantai dansa tanpa menggubris teriakan dan makian yang datang dari mulut sahabatnya.

"Terlambat, sori." Minseok nyengir menyebalkan ketika mereka berdua telah sampai di lantai dansa, tepat di tengah lantai dansa di depan Kim Jongin.

" _Fuck you_."

Minseok tertawa, mengibaskan tangannya santai kemudian pergi dari sana.

Lu Han menatap kepergian sahabatnya dengan penuh penyesalan, menyesali kenapa tujuh tahun yang lalu ia mau-mau saja berteman dengan orang seperti dia.

" _Well_ , halo, bambi."

Lu Han menoleh ke sumber suara, mengernyit tak suka ketika melihat Jongin sedang menatapnya dengan tatapan idiot khasnya.

"Halo, anjing."

Tertawa seakan _anjing_ adalah kata lucu, Jongin lalu bergerak mendekat, mendorong bahu Lu Han sehingga ia kini berada tepat di tengah kerumunan lautan manusia yang berada di lantai dansa, tepat di mana sorot lampu disko membanjiri lantai.

"Buktikan pada mereka kemampuanmu, bambi."

Lu Han menggeram tak suka, mengumpat dalam hati karena ia tahu, takkan mudah baginya pergi dari sana. Tidak ketika semua orang tengah memandangnya dan bersorak untuknya.

Lu Han bukannya tak bisa berdansa—tidak, ia begitu jago dansa, namun ia paling tidak suka menjadi pusat perhatian, tak seperti Kim Jongin yang sekarang sedang menyoraki namanya tersebut.

Mendesah kecewa, Lu Han memejamkan matanya, mencoba mengikuti irama musik dengan _beat_ yang menggelegar menakjubkan, dan dalam detik selanjutnya, sorak sorai disekitarnya bertambah keras.

Ia berdansa mengikuti irama keras musik yang diputar oleh DJ, meliuk-liuk dan ketika ia membuka mata, Jongin yang tadi diam kini ikut berdansa, seolah saat ini mereka sedang melakukan _battle dance_.

Lu Han menyeringai, menambah kecepatan dan kelincahan tariannya, tak ingin kalah dengan memalukan dari si Kim Berengsek Jongin.

Namun baru saja ia hendak mendekat kearah Jongin untuk menantangnya dengan gerakan yang baru ia pelajari, ia merasakan ada sebuah tangan yang menarik bajunya, hingga membuat Lu Han menoleh kebelakang dan—

" _What—_ "

Dan Lu Han tercengang.

Di belakangnya, Oh Ganteng Sekali Sehun sedang berdiri sambil memandanginya dengan tatapan yang tak bisa ia baca.

Namun seolah dewa, dewi, langit semesta, galaksi dan Tuhan dari seluruh makhluk hidup di dunia sedang berkonspirasi untuk menciptakan suasana yang tak bisa ia hindari, musik berganti.

Bukan dengan musik yang bertambah _beat-_ nya, namun dengan musik yang mendayu-dayu.

Dari ujung matanya, Lu Han bisa melihat Minseok sedang berdiri di samping Kim Myungsoo—DJ yang bertugas saat ini—dan mengirimkan _wink_ memuakkan padanya sambil tertawa setan.

Dan disanalah Lu Han, berdiri tepat di tengah lantai dansa, berdua saja dengan Oh Sehun—persetan dengan Jongin yang langsung berlari dan berteriak "Berikan mereka berdua ruangan untuk berdansa!"—hingga hanya mereka yang ada di lantai dansa.

Lu Han, yang sedetik lalu menunduk, kini mengangkat kepalanya. Ia memandangi sosok Oh Sehun yang sama sepertinya—merasa begitu _awkward._

Lu Han tertawa garing, menatap Sehun seolah ia ingin meminta maaf atas suasana ini, dan oh—Lu Han ingin mengganti musiknya karena...

 _Apa-apaan ini?! Kenapa musiknya jadi melo sekali seperti ini?! A thousand year?! Lagu zaman kapan, itu?!_

Baru saja ia ingin menyuarakan keras-keras umpatannya itu agar Myungsoo menghentikan musiknya, ia kembali dikagetkan dengan tangan yang sama, yang dua bulan lalu terulur untuknya.

"Uh— _well_..."

Lu Han mengangkat kepalanya.

"...bukankah kita seharusnya... berdansa?"

Sabtu, 28 April 2009 tercatat sebagai hari di mana Lu Han mendeklarasikan dirinya sebagai orang yang hatinya tercuri oleh Oh Sehun.

* * *

[ _of our first, warm embrace]  
_

"Sekali lagi, Minseok! Sekali lagiiii!"

Lu Han mengangkat jari telunjuknya kearah Minseok di sampingnya, memasang wajah memelas dan dengan mata yang ia besar-besarkan.

Memutar matanya bosan, Minseok sejujurnya sudah lelah karena—Tuhan, ini sudah keberapa kalinya ia juga sudah lelah dan lupa bagi Lu Han untuk belajar memasukkan bola ke ring basket.

"Lu Han, kau bisa berlatih sendiri, kan?" Minseok berjalan menjauh, tak memedulikan sosok Lu Han yang kini mengawasinya dari belakang dengan tatapan sedih. "Ini sudah tiga jam aku menemanimu di sini, dan kau tak pernah memasukkan satupun."

Merengut, Lu Han membalas. "Jadi persahabatanmu hanya sampai di sini? Iya?!"

Minseok memutar matanya bosan, namun tak menghentikan langkahnya.

"Dah, Lu. Semoga berhasil."

Lu Han menggeram, namun segera membalikkan badannya dan berusaha untuk berlatih lagi. Ia berusaha untuk fokus agar bidikannya tak lagi meleset untuk yang keberapa ratus kalinya. Karena ini adalah impiannya—bisa memasukkan bola bahkan jika hanya satu saja yang berhasil.

Dan ia men- _dribble_ bola dengan fokus, menetapkan bidikannya dan berlari kearah ring dan—

Lu Han menghentakkan kakinya ke tanah.

Gagal lagi.

Ia menjatuhkan dirinya ke tanah, terkapar seperti ikan mati dan ia tak memedulikan bahwa keringat yang menempel di baju basketnya kini membuatnya gatal.

"Kenapa susah sekali, sih?!" kata Lu Han keras-keras sambil membalik tubuhnya hingga kini ia tiduran dengan mata yang tertutup erat.

Ia menetralkan napasnya, merengut karena ia sudah ratusan kali mencoba, namun hasilnya tetap saja nihil.

Menurutnya ia bukan orang yang pendek-pendek amat, ia juga sudah melatih gerakannya, tapi mengapa—

"Belum bisa juga, ya?"

Lu Han mengangkat kepalanya ketika ia mendengar suara yang begitu familiar baginya kini. Oh Sehun, orang yang entah bagaimana selalu saja muncul saat keadaan yang memalukan bagi Lu Han, kini sedang berjalan menuju ke arahnya, dengan tas ransel yang menggantung di belakang punggungnya.

Ia kini tak lagi memakai baju basket, dan telah menggantinya dengan kaos berwarna biru laut dan celana _jeans_ hitam.

Seperti biasa, wajah Lu Han langsung memerah ketika berada dalam jarak kurang dari lima meter dari sosok Oh Sehun.

Bangkit berdiri dan membersihkan debu imajiner dari baju basketnya, Lu Han lalu tersenyum kearah Sehun.

"Kau belum pulang?" Lu Han bertanya, mengalihkan atensinya dengan mengambil bola yang ia gunakan untuk berlatih dan men- _dribble_ nya.

Sehun menggeleng. "Belum. Aku baru saja akan pulang ketika bertemu dengan Minseok."

"Dia yang menyuruhmu kesini?" Lu Han sudah bersiap-siap untuk mencaci maki sahabatnya itu jika memang benar ia yang—

"Tidak."

Lu Han mendongak kaget, melihat wajah Sehun yang entah bagaimana bisa semerah wajahnya.

"Aku—kesini karena kupikir kau sedang sendiri."

 _Oh, oke, ini adalah hal yang—awkward_.

"Uh—terima kasih...?"

Sehun tersenyum kikuk, dan Lu Han kembali menggerakkan bola di tangannya, men- _dribble_ nya beberapa kali sebelum akhirnya berlari kearah ring dan—

Gagal lagi.

Ia sebenarnya malu sekali, namun ia sudah berjanji pada dirinya sendiri untuk bisa memasukkan setidaknya satu kali ke dalam ring. Itu adalah impiannya tahun ini, dan ia harus mencapainya.

Ia berjalan mundur dengan muka masam, berniat untuk mengganti mimpinya dengan menjadi juara satu di kelas—yang sebenarnya lebih mustahil lagi—atau menjadi presiden—yang sangat amat mustahil sekali—atau apalah, asal tidak yang satu ini. Namun belum juga ia selesai berangan menjadi presiden di Korea Selatan, tangan Sehun tiba-tiba saja memegang tangannya yang menggenggam bola.

Kalau dipikir-pikir, Sehun ini suka sekali memegang tangannya Lu Han.

Lu Han mendongak, menatap Sehun yang sedang tersenyum manis padanya.

"Ayo, kuajari teknik bermain yang benar. Teknikmu barusan sedikit—uh—salah."

Menunduk menyembunyikan rasa malunya, Lu Han bergerak mendekat kearah Sehun, mendengarkan dengan seksama apa saja yang dikatakan oleh Sehun tentang bagaimana letak kaki dan siku tangannya, bagaimana posisi bola dalam tangan dan bagaimana cara berlari mendekati ring.

Ia mengangguk ketika Sehun selesai berbicara, dan tersenyum ketika Sehun mengambil langkah mundur untuk memberinya jarak.

Lu Han memegang bola basket di tangannya sembari memejamkan mata, berdoa agar seluruh alam dan Tuhan dari segala makhluk mau berkonspirasi dengannya kali ini, karena ia tak ingin terlihat begitu bodoh dan idiot di mata Sehun.

Dan Lu Han menggerakkan bola di tangannya, berlari mendekati ring dan—

Mata Lu Han terbelalak lebar ketika Sehun bersorak, dan dalam sekejap, ia membalikkan badannya dengan satu senyum lebar yang tak bisa ia sembunyikan lagi.

Ia berlari kearah Sehun, tak memedulikan bahwa ia telah tertawa seperti orang gila dan tanpa sadar ia telah—

Telah—

Telah—

 _Telah memeluk Oh Sehun?!_

Lu Han baru sadar jika ia memeluk Oh Sehun dan melompat-lompat dalam pelukan Sehun sesaat setelah ia membuka matanya. Kedua kepingnya membesar, tak percaya jika ia baru saja—

"Oh! Maafkan aku! Sungguh! Aku tak tahu jika aku meme—"

Kalimat Lu Han tertahan, tak terlanjutkan karena detik selanjutnya, ia merasa ada lengan kokoh yang menarik tubuhnya. Lagi-lagi, matanya terbelalak lebar karena lengan kokoh milik Oh Sehun itu tiba-tiba menariknya dalam satu pelukan.

Masih membeku tak percaya, Lu Han tak bisa berpikir kenapa Sehun memeluknya.

"Tak apa," kata Sehun, menjawab rasa penasaran Lu Han. "Aku juga ingin memberimu pelukan selamat."

Tertawa kikuk, Lu Han melingkarkan tangannya pada tubuh atletis Sehun.

"Dan ternyata, kau hangat juga."

* * *

 _tbc_

 _author's note: haloo, ini adalah birthday fic buat dek sinta yang baru aja ulang tahun dan minta kado fanfic yang fluff. Sachi sih gatal-gatal kalau n_ _ulis fluff, dan hasilnya hanya fanfic murahan seperti ini :')))))) maafkan daku, deqqq_

 _ps: chapter dua bakal di publish jika sempat wqwq. **oh,**_ **_dan ff yang ini beneran hanya twoshots. bener, deh... cuman twoshots... beneran..._**

 _pss: saya lagi gencar-gencarnya mencari sosok kak **kimkyungshoot** yang ngga pernah login..._


End file.
